


Your People

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inhumans (Marvel), Raina's powers, Secrets, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Afterlife feels  ficlet.</p><p>Skye confronting Raina with the Inhumans.  Skye knows Raina is evil, Raina knows Skye loves Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your People

"What are you staring at? Come to gloat?"

"You killed my people," Skye answered, trying to hold her emotions in check, feeling the buzzing beneath her skin. "You're the reason Trip is dead," she tossed out, raising her voice.

"I was trying to _survive_ ," Raina said, groaning.

She didn't even want to have to look at her.

"No, that's not it at all," Skye started in, shaking her head.

"It's what I've _always_ been doing," Raina answered back from the bed, full of resentment. "Between your father, and HYDRA, and _SHIELD_..." she answered, her eyes glancing at the tall man standing next to Skye. "I did what I had to."

"Was it worth it?" Skye asked, her hands balling into fists.

Raina watched her in silence, looking for some sign that Skye was different. That she was a monster, too.

She must be. She was here, after all.

"These are my people," Raina finally said. "I've always wanted to find them. To come home."

"You only care about yourself."

She managed to prop her body up against the pillow, the spines covering every inch of her skin poking into the surface, entrapping her. In seconds, the frustration became rage and it surfaced, as she tried to tear the bedding away.

The young man stretched out his hands towards her in a calming gesture.

"Your people," Raina said, pulling herself together, resting on an elbow, reflecting inward, like she'd been taught. " _Your_ people. These are _my_ people, Skye. I belong here."

"Only until you get what you want. When they know what you're capable of...," Skye began, crossing her arms.

Raina's eyes grew wide seeing the bruises along them.

"And what are you capable of?" she asked. "Or, does that... _human_...still have his grasp on you?"

Skye took a breath, then looked away. Was it frustration, or, was this something useful?

The man was watching everything with too much curiosity. So handsome and young.

"Did you notice that there are no humans here?" Raina went on, her pitch rising. "Do you know _why_ that is?"

She watched as Skye wrapped her arms around herself, then caught the man's gaze, but she couldn't hold it.

No, Skye was alone here. Without her people around her. And hiding. The way that she'd had to her whole life.

"You're so much like your mother," Raina continued. "Your father told me about her. How she left all of this behind," she said, staring around the room. She hated this place, but, it had been a sanctuary, of sorts.

"Running to that _human_."

Skye stared back at her, answering flatly. "He said my mother was special."

"These people know all about your mother," Raina said, watching the boy. His eyes looked distressed. "Your mother came from this place."

Raina felt stronger, watching Skye start to crumble in front of her. She even managed to sit up all the way.

"She was _such_ a disappointment. When she abandoned her people for something so fleeting? You've met your father, you know how the story ends."

"He wasn't always like that," Skye said, challenging her.

The building around them started to shake.

"He..." Skye's eyes darted around, not sure of what her next step would be.

"No," Raina agreed. "But, he was a mere human."

The boy put his hand on Skye's shoulder, and ended the show.

Raina was disappointed as the trembling stopped. This was the best thing that had happened to her since she arrived.

Maybe he could be as easily manipulated as that other boy?

She watched Skye's face, the confusion playing over it. She knew what feeling trapped looked like.

And Skye gave up, leaving the hut and walking out into the garden, while he remained.

"Her heart is still human," Raina said to him, resting back down on the bed.

"Believe me."


End file.
